El Martillo
by Yubashiri Zoro
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños Silvia Chan... ZoroxRobin.


Regalo para Silvia Chan!

* * *

**EL MARTILLO**

* * *

-No soy un maldito carpintero…

Zoro se quejaba una vez más debido a que arreglaba el Merry por órdenes de Usopp, claro, la mayor parte de la destrucción la origino él. Así que con lecciones de carpintería básica se vistió de acuerdo a la ocasión, un traje con bolsillos anchos que no reviso y no sus características espadas, no, tenía un martillo de un buen tamaño en su mano.

Agarro varios paneles de metal para parchar los agujeros que dejo, pensó hacer una reparación rápida en el mástil, pero una risita lo hizo salir de sus maldiciones.

-fufufufufu

Si bien el resto de los mugiwaras había ido a la isla cercana a divertirse un rato, porque no fue Robin, obviamente Usopp también le ordeno que arregle el barco ya que también ella había causado un pequeño desastre, también vestida con una ropa ancha y un martillo más pequeño en su mano.

-Kenshi san no deberías quejarte… fufufufufu…

-No me quejo, sólo que no soy un maldito carpintero…

-fufufufu

Los dos comenzaron a clavar en sus respectivos lugares, Robin a un lado del barco colocando pequeños paneles y Zoro en una base para arreglar el mástil… colocarlo de nuevo ya que había sido cortado. Con su fuerza inhumana levanta el gran mástil para colocarlo y alinearlo, un panel de metal, unos clavos de acero y buenos golpes de martillo, reparado pero el trabajo ya hacia efecto, el sudor comenzaba a notarse en todo su cuerpo visible.

Por el lado de Robin, pequeños paneles colocando en agujeros pequeños con tal delicadeza pero el sudor era enemigo, al momento de agacharse, sus caderas se mostraban con deleite y el espadachín siempre volteaba a verla cada vez que hacia este tortuoso movimiento, inclinarse un poco, no sabia si se había dado cuenta, cada vez que lo hacia, lo hacia tan sexy buscando la mirada del kenshi san pero este volteaba rápidamente y cubriéndose para evitar el sonrojo. Se había dado cuenta, tragando saliva con dificultad, golpeo con mas fuerza los clavos.

-Estuvo cerca.

Susurro el kenshi, volteo a verla una vez más y ella volvía a repetir el movimiento pero al momento de levantarse movía el trasero en forma de s. Excitado, era poco, apunto de romper el pantalón. Al tener ambas manos ocupadas, su martillo lo termino echando en su bolsillo amplio derecho para continuar con su labor.

Si, su labor, volteo a ver a Robin pero ya no estaba, donde se metió.

-Kenshi san…

Del susto casi cae de la base, pero en un ágil movimiento se estabiliza, no se voltea pensando que lo iba a encarar por estarle mirando, tildarlo de pervertido.

-Dime Robin…

-Necesito un martillo más grande.

Zoro se estiraba un poco para revisar en la parte más alta, donde su cuerpo llegaba, del mástil.

-En mi bolsillo esta, puedes sacarlo.

Pudo haber utilizado un brazo fleur pero lo hizo con sus propias manos, se estiro un poco apoyándose en el cuerpo del Kenshi, metió su mano en su bolsillo, pero el bolsillo, era más grande de lo que pensaba, hasta que agarro algo… no era un martillo o eso parecía a simple vista mientras se ponía cada vez más duro y aumentaba de tamaño en la mano de Robin.

-Es más grande.

-Si.

-Más duro.

-Si.

-Más grueso.

-Si, mi martillo es más grande, duro y grueso.

Cuando intento sacar el "martillo" un leve dolor le causo a Zoro, al darse cuenta, toda su cara se volvió roja, Robin le estaba agarrando directamente el miembro. La mujer se dio cuenta cuando saco su mano vio la cara roja del Kenshi y una expresión de miedo en él.

-Tiene un olor no tan agradable.

Volteó rápido la mirada hacia Robin que tenia su mano, la misma mano que le había agarrado su miembro, en su nariz, oliendo.

-No lo huelas… no lo huelas!

Robin salió corriendo, Zoro detrás y se encerró en la primera habitación que encontró dejando afuera al Kenshi.

-Abre Robin, debes limpiar tu mano, lo siento… el bolsillo… el bolsillo de este uniforme, estaba roto… Robin!

-No sé porque hui… aunque este olor es embriagante… y su sabor…

-No lo saborees…

-fufufufufu… quiero más Zoro.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una Robin con solo ropa interior, demasiadamente sexy, empapada de sudor, con la mitad de su mano en la boca, lamiendo arriba y abajo.

-Que… que… dijiste…

-Quiero más Zoro… quiero tocar y saborear tu martillo.

Trataba de mantener la calma en todo momento, pero al mencionar esa última palabra se ruborizo, la cara de Robin era de vergüenza, por qué había corrido a esconderse fue porque sintió vergüenza de lo que había dicho, pero no había marcha atrás.

El abrazo confortable de Zoro hacia Robin, la llenaba de placer sentía calor, Zoro la había cubierto con su ropa quedando él con el torso desnudo.

-Cúbrete Robin… me gustas, me gustas mucho, te seré honesto, te estuve viendo como trabajabas y quería tocarte, tener esta oportunidad para hacerte sentir tan bien pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea romántico y no un error…

Robin silencio a Zoro con un beso no cualquier beso, un beso que le haga saber que ella siente lo mismo, labios, un gran encuentro de lenguas, disfrutaban el placer intercambiando saliva pero la situación requería más, las manos de Robin tocaron otra vez y esta vez fue con mejor detalle de todo su miembro erecto, halando de adentro hacia afuera para que el kenshi se excite aún más.

-Al menos déjame probarlo…

Continúo ese movimiento hasta que ella se inclino para estar a la altura del ya erecto miembro del kenshi, lo miro con deseo aunque Zoro estuvo temblando en todo momento, se lo introdujo en la boca, primero la cabeza lamiendo con placer la punta, moviendo la lengua en sólo ese punto de concentración.

-Lo hago bien…

Preguntando aún sonrojada con miedo a esperar una respuesta negativa, tomo el miembro aún en su boca y lo miro, esperando una respuesta.

-No lo sé… es la primera vez que me lo hacen…

-Y yo la primera vez que lo hago…

El sonrojo mutuo, evitándose mirar el uno del otro, estaban experimentando sensaciones nuevas, Robin comenzó a ir más rápido y coloco la mitad del miembro en su boca, era muy grande para que entre todo, el placer invadía el cuerpo del kenshi que apretó el cabello de robin empujando la cabeza de la mujer hacia su miembro entrando por completo, la cara de Robin cambio la de Zoro igual solamente una diferencia es que el acabo dentro de ella, preferiblemente en su garganta y aún no lo sacaba, Robin no lo quería soltar sabia que le estaba haciendo daño, la atragantaba pero ella así lo quería.

Poco a poco salió el miembro del Kenshi expulsando los últimos chorros de semen ya en la boca de Robin que ella los acepto con su lengua, algunos escaparon de sus labios y otros cayeron en su cara manchando sus ojos y ensuciando su cabello. El sentirse aliviado de parte de Zoro duro poco, ya que Robin comenzó otra vez a lamerlo para que se endure una vez más.

Ambos lo deseaban.

-Hey Zoro! – la voz del capitán se escucho.

-Luffy! – gritaron los dos al unísono.

-Marimo!, te juro si has agarrado a Robin Chawwwwnnn!

-Espero que haya terminado de arreglar el barco.

Poco fue la sorpresa al ver que el barco estaba a medio a arreglar. Mientras los mugiwaras empezaban a ver un Merry reparado a medias, Zoro y Robin intercambiaban ropas para estar mejor vestidos, cuando estaban a punto de salir, Robin agarro fuertemente el miembro aún duro del Kenshi.

-Esta noche continuamos… fufufufufu

-Hey Zoro no terminaste de…

Un golpe sumamente fuerte dejándolo KO de parte del martillo que cayo de la base del mástil encima de la cabeza de Usopp, para que así aprenda a tener sus uniformes sin bolsillos huecos.

* * *

Espero que te guste, feliz cumpleaños...

Cualquier error mi culpa.


End file.
